


In the Shadow of a Moment

by HappeningInMyHead



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappeningInMyHead/pseuds/HappeningInMyHead
Summary: Several excerpts from during and between episodes. Filling in the gaps of Sherlock and Joan's relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary), joan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In the Shadow of a Moment

The mid-morning sun was warm and gentle this time of year. It was always her treat, while she was in between clients, to let herself sleep in as late as she needed to. This morning, as she pulled her dry eyes open, the red numbers of the clock flashed in her face 10:17. Good—that was earlier than usual.

Joan Watson lay in her bed in a strange state of perfect peace and creeping anxiety. She knew, of course, that the moment she rolled over to her other nightstand and pulled her phone from it, that there would be several emails waiting for her. Furthermore, she knew that one of those emails would be containing the details of her newest client. Closing her eyes, she let herself indulge in one last moment of peace. The warmth of the 10AM sun against her exposed leg. The knots in her hair that she wouldn’t need to brush out today, even after she came back to reality. She let her body sink into the mattress, fully relaxing. When she opened her eyes again, she was pure focus.

That was always one of her most useful traits, before and after being a surgeon. All she needed was a single moment of peace, even if it was only a few seconds, and then she could be completely focused—ruthlessly so at times. Sitting upright in her bed, Joan grabbed her phone and went immediately for the new client file. Scrolling for a moment past different updates and correspondences, she finally stopped when she saw a strange name as the sender. The agency who had referred this client to her had informed her a few days ago that they had a strange name. “Quite strange,” they’d said, “both the client and the person paying for the companionship. I think it’s the father, but I can't quite remember. Either way, he’ll email you in a couple days’ time.”

Her thumb lingered next to the name of the sender: _Morland Holmes_. That must be him. Yes, the subject line said as much. She opened it and skimmed the body of the email detailing the client in question.

_My son…_

_troubled, yet gifted_

_vicious heroin addiction_

_somewhat complicated past_

_you’ll find more attached_

_his name is…_

_Sherlock Holmes…_

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place in during and between episodes of Elementary. Starting Monday 1st June, I’m going to start re-watching the show from episode one and work my way through the whole series. Ideally, I’d like to have at least one chapter per episode, but it’ll really depend on when inspiration strikes and if I think it’s a story worth sharing after it’s written. I’m going to try and watch at least an episode a day and keep up with the writing as I go since the series is so long; this will probably result in several chapters being posted each week. While I have seen the whole show, all the plot points aren’t perfectly fresh in my mind, so some things might conflict as I write them. If that happens, I’ll try to amend it without going back and changing anything, but if I do need to change things, I’ll let you know which chapters have been changed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've already tagged the rating this story will (eventually) need as well as some relevant tags. Those may change as we go along. If there's ever a trigger warning (as the show deals with some sensitive content) I will include that at the top notes for the chapter.


End file.
